fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bowser
Dry Bowser is a skeletal version of Bowser, who slightly resembles a Dry Bones. He first appeared in'' New Super Mario Bros''. and then appeared as an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii. When Bowser falls into lava, he seems to be dead. But instead, he returns as Dry Bowser. Game Appearances Boney Batter Dry Bowser appears as an unlockable character in the upcoming Mario Star League Baseball game. Character bio: A heavy arm makes up for his slow feet. A Boney Batter Again Dry Bowser is playable in ''Mario's Batter-Up Baseball''. Here are his stats: *'Team name:' None *'Alternative colorations:' None *'Speed:' 2/10 *'Batting:' 8/10 *'Pitching:' 5/10 *'Fielding:' 6/10 *'Good chemistry with:' Bowser, Dry Bones, King Boo, Black Mii Costume Change Dry Bowser appears as a downloadable costume change for Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. Dry Bowser's Crazy Party! Dry Bowser will appear in Crazy Party: Against the Evil as a boss. Erased Memories Dry Browser and Dry Eggman will be summoned by Gigyas in Erased Memories. Dry Browser will attack using Dry Enemies. He can attach himself to a person, sucking their HP. Super Mario MHL He will appear playable in Super Mario MHL. Diaper Kart A baby version of him will appear in Super Baby Mario Kart. Sunset Party Dry Bowser is an available character with the price of 1,500 Daisy Coins in the game Mario Party: Sunset. Super Toad Bros. He is the boss of World 4. He traps you in bone cages and sends fire at you. Super Sloppy Bros. Unused character artwork for Dry Bowser was found in Super Sloppy Bros., along with Birdo and Petey Piranha, meaning he was set to make an appearance, most likely as a boss, but was scraped in favor of the Koopalings. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Dry Bowser and Baby Dry Bowser make appearances as partners in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3. Weegee234koopa Hammer Smash He is a beta boss within the games coding by functions incorrectly but can be fixed by using Bowser's unused bone throwing and blue fire breathing attacks. Bowser's Life Story In Bowser's Life Story see you Dry Bowser in the intro from world 4 fighting with Princess Peach and Mario. Dry Bowser is falling in fire and Bowser takes revenge. In the special world 1 he looks purple by a drink of Mini Kamek. Bowser can not touch him, otherwise: -1-up! Mario Kart: Triple Trash! He is a secret character along with Rosalina and Sonic. DK Animal Racing Dry Bowser appears as a playable character. Once Bowser has been beaten, he falls in to a pit of lava and reveals himself as Dry Bowser. He soon gives up however. Dry Bowser's Revenge Dry Bowser appears with Mecha Mario in World 8 once the player has beat World 7. Dry Bowser is defeated by Mario just like Bowser was in the same game. Super Smash Bros. Charged! Dry Bowser is secret color of Bowser. Cancelled appearances Super Blob Bros He was going to be in the game but was scrapped with Birdo and Boss Bass. Films Super Mario Bros. (2012 film) Dry Bowser appears as a simple cameo in Super Mario Bros. (2012 film), setting up Super Smash Bros. (film). Super Smash Bros. (film) Dry Bowser appears as the main villain in Super Smash Bros. (film). He takes over the Space Pirates, and leads the Koopa Troop and his new army to Brooklyn, Mario's town of origin. However, S.M.A.S.H., a team dedicated to stopping him, ruins his plans and locks him up in the Galactic Federation Maximum Security Prison. Super Mario Bros. 2 (2014 film) Dry Bowser appears as the main villain in Super Mario Bros. 2 (2014 film), breaking out from his prison with Shadow Mario and his Brother, Shadow Luigi. He wrecks havoc though the Mushroom Kingdom, and eventually kidnaps Peach, leading her to his new fortress. However, the Mario Bros. find Super Capes to defeat Dry Bowser, and scatter his bones though the world to make sure he will never be assembled again. Super Mario Silver Spurs Trilogy In Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation, Dry Bowser is one of the three mutant heroes, the other two being Possessed Gumball and Sonic the Werehog. He appears in Super Mario Silver Spurs 3: Endgame in Episode 2. Bowser is thrown into lava by Mandy's Endermen, but he warns Mandy that he will return, and this warning turns out to be true, as he comes back out of the lava as Dry Bowser. Related Articles *Bowser *Baby Bowser *Paper Bowser Gallery 3706384286 0330b9a180 s.jpg|Dry Bowser in super smash brawl games Dry Bowser jr.....png|Dry Bowser Jr dry bowser.jpg|Dry Bowser in NSMB3d !db.jpg|Dark Dry Bowser zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg|Paper Dry Bowser Dry Bowser Art.png|Super Mario 3D World dry_paper_bowser_by_tfadinobot64-d47qe66.png|Dry Bowser in paper form (made by TFADinobot64 on DA) drybowser.png|Dry Bowser Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Undead Category:Powerhouses Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Sub Bosses Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Kart 8/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Bowser's Life Story Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Nintendo Cinematic Universe